wanted father
by hantoscute
Summary: 7 cosplayers was fighting to be the father of Vivio Takamachi... and who is this 7 people?


The Combat Instructor, Takamachi Nanoha of Riot Force 6 went home after her day in the field. When she gets home, her first priority is to find her little bundle of joy. She saw her in the living room with Zafira in his wolf form. She went there to call her daughter and hug her which the young blonde reciprocate. The young blonde with a heterochromia eye which her right eye is green and the left eye is red smiled brightly to her mother. Nanoha who is tired from the training forgot all her tiredness when she always saw this smile of her daughter. That's why she always seeks for her daughter when she gets home. Nanoha ask Zafira if he wants to join them for dinner but the Shielding Guardian Beast decline saying that her Mistress is expecting him to go home for dinner. So the Guardian Knight went home that night saying his farewell to Vivio. After the mother and daughter dinner 'date' they went to the living room to watch their favorite anime (MGLN). Seating in the sofa they cuddle and eating some snacks that her mother prepares for them. Then Nanoha suddenly thought something that makes her look at her daughter. She thought that she never spoiled the child even though this 7 year old blonde never asks for something. But children always want something like toys, dolls, game console or anything a child wants to have. So, why is her daughter never asked anything from her? This piqued her. Now determined she asked her daughter.

"Vivio-chan, may I ask you something?" Nanoha start.

"Yes, Nanoha-mama?" the little blonde who was watching, look up to her mother to show that she is listening.

"You see, I'm always busy working and we didn't do so much bonding time together. But Nanoha-mama always and forever love Vivio, ne? So, I'm asking if there is something you want from mama just tell me okay? I'll do my best to give it but these things should be good for you. Surely and I promise to make those things possible. Okay?" she smiles at her daughter when she saw that her daughter's eyes twinkle in excitement.

Her daughter jump at her and hug her so tight even though her arms is still small, Nanoha felt the love that her daughter want to shower her. Then the little blonde show her pinky finger. A gesture that Nanoha teach her when they making some promises. So, the older Takamachi also show her pinky finger and intertwined their fingers. She also kisses her daughter's forehead and smile to her. She asks her daughter what she wants and get shocked when she heard what her daughter wants.

"I want a father!" little Vivio shout out loud.

She was speechless and her mind went somewhere she doesn't know where.

"…" explained Vivio.

This doesn't hear by the older Takamachi because her mind wonders. She doesn't know what to do and she already promise to her daughter. And the Takamachi never backs down to their promises. This is going to be really hard for her. Her time is already eating her from the training and giving her spare time for her daughter. And she doesn't know anyone who even loves her romantically. This makes her feel down not because she doesn't have a love life. It's because she doesn't know if she can truly make her promise to her daughter. She wished her best friend/roommate was here to encourage her or give some opinion but unfortunately for her, her best friend is in a long time mission. Now she misses her and she felt a small pain in her heart but didn't know what it was.

She tries to smile and look at her daughter who waited for her to speak and said, "Okay. If my daughter is happy, surely I will be happy. But you will help me to find your father okay?"

"Unh!" quickly respond of the little blonde.

Nanoha wants to ask Vivio why she wants a father but mentally push it away the thoughts because she already knows the answer. Every child wants to have a complete family, even when she was a child she seeks her parents. She wants her parent's attention and also her siblings but she always feels that she is just a third wheel. And Nanoha doesn't want it to Vivio to feel what she feels when she was young. She doesn't want Vivio to feel that her work is much more her priority than spend her time to her daughter. That's why she spends her spare time to her daughter and when she have a day off she always make sure to have a quality time with her.

After the show she tucks her daughter to her bed and she headed to the bathroom to take a bath. And then, when she finishes in the bathroom she went to her bed room to get her favorite pajamas. She was startled when Raising Heart voice echoed on the room saying that she has an incoming video call. She asked who the caller was and accepted when the caller is her best friend.

"Good evening Nanoha-chan!" the caller greeted.

"Oh Hayate-chan. Is there something wrong?" Nanoha inquired.

"I just miss my darling and I think I call in a good time!" Hayate's eye is wondering in the room.

"Geesh, I know what you are doing even though I'm dressing. I told Raising Heart to focus the camera in my bed and yes you are in a good time. I need your help." finishing her dressing.

"Do you want me to undress you? Of course, you silly. I'm gladly to help the damsel in distress. Do you want me to come now? I'll fly if you need me now~" Hayate nearing to the monitor. Like a predator who saw its prey.

"I don't want to happen the last _incident_ in Ginga's house here in my home. Okay, Miss _Queen of the Night Sky_?" Nanoha pointed to her.

"Oh hush you. I said I'm innocent. Why doesn't anyone believe me? Even you _my beloved_, it hurts you know." A fake cry can be heard in the other side of the monitor.

"Okay Hayate-chan, whatever you say." Nanoha looks at her and in an instant the fake cry stop and Hayate's face change to a gossip girl.

"Tell me what can I do for you?" Hayate asked smiling broadly.

"This is not a game Hayate so stop smiling like an idiot. I'm going to tell you everything but I'm not sure what will I do to this." Nanoha said to her what she and her daughter talked earlier. She also told Hayate what's in her mind and opinion that the Commander of the RF6 digest all the information she gathers.

Nodding, the Commander of RF6 smile like a devil that looks like she found her lost toy. This makes the brunette feel nervous and shudder when she saw the smile.

"W-what are you thinking?" Nanoha stammered.

"Hehehehehehehhee. Kyahahahahaha. Are you scared _my little White Devil_? It's nothing so don't worry. Hmm… Let's see…?" Looking to her schedule, Hayate write something in her memo. Happy that she already organizes her schedules she looks at Nanoha and smile again.

"It's final! Be ready on Saturday after lunch in your house. Make sure you and Vivio is present. Oh, and of course you should wear what I will give you Friday night okay? Ta – ta!" and the monitor close. Who left a shocked brunette who still her sight is glued to the empty room that the last monitor was there. After a few seconds, she starts to move and lay on her stomach to the bed. Her mind is still in the conversation she have with her daughter earlier and thinking what will the young Commander is plotting. Then her mind shift to a blond Enforcer. She closed her eyes wondering about the Enforcer. She saw the smile and hears her voice that makes her heart feel warm and at peace. And she didn't know that she is already falls asleep.

After a few days Nanoha doesn't know what the problem is. It's been a few days since this happened. Some of her student looking at her and when she catches them looking at her they are blushing and some girls are giggling. When she passed some members of RF6 in their headquarters, their eyes is glued to her retreating back. She can feel the eyes on her back that say something. She really want to ask. She really want to corner one member of RF6 and let this person spill everything but she knew that her best friend/commander who is responsible for this. And if she acts something she doesn't do, her _bad_ reputation will change to be _worst_. Being called the White Devil gives her already a bad reputation so she doesn't want to add more fuel to the fire. Sighing, she walks to the office of her Commander. Rein call her this morning informing her that before she goes home she need to see her Commander. Saying that tomorrow is the "Big Day". Knocking on the door, she heard a come in. She open the door and come in, saluting to her Commander.

"At ease." Closing her monitor, she look on the person in front of her and smile to her best friend. She walk to her and embrace her to a tight hug. She's going to kiss her best friend on the lips but stop by a hand in her face. She pouted to this and said, "Mou, why I can't kiss my best friend?"

Nanoha stare hard at her and the smaller brunette step backward to this. She raises her two hands above her, gesturing that she don't do anything.

"I don't know what you did. And I'm so damn tired even to question your plot but make sure that this should be good or else. The White Devil will be debuting, a song for your death." Tired for the weekdays, she just sits down on the couch while looking at Hayate.

This makes the Commander sweat all over her body. She went back of Nanoha and massages her shoulder. When the taller brunette settle in her massage, the commander smile at this and said, "Are you still looking for a father for Vivio? I think I can do that."

Laughing, Nanoha said firmly; "Nyahahaha you're going to be a nice father for her but you're her favorite aunty so, no? And even I want too I know that it will not happen."

"Eh? It's that so? Hmm… I guess you're right hehehe. Just trying. I thought you never what me to be her father even though I love you." She hugs Nanoha so tight that makes the taller brunette smile.

"I love you too Hayate. And I'm really happy for you." They embrace for a few minutes before the commander broke it.

She walks to her table and pick a box underneath it. She walks again to the side of Nanoha and offer the box. "This is the dress you're going to wear tomorrow but don't open that until tomorrow okay? Promise?" She gets a nod. "Go home and rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day. Be ready okay? Remember I just did this not only for Vivio's happiness but also for you _my dear friend_."

"I know and I trust you. Thank you so much _my beloved friend_." Standing, she hugs Hayate again but this time it is short but with love. After that they said their farewell for the day and Nanoha went home.

The night was so fast for the two Takamachi. They ate their dinner, watch their favorite anime while chatting and settle to sleep for the night. But this time Nanoha let Vivio sleep with her.

The morning comes and the older Takamachi prepare the day for the upcoming event that will happen in her own house. She let the little Takamachi sleep more because it's too early and she's still going to prepare their breakfast. She still going to clean the house and she don't want her daughter to help her today because today is spoiled day for her daughter. After the remaining preparation, she heard someone calling her. She went to her room and saw her daughter seating in the bed half asleep. She really loves her daughter, she thought. She climbed the bed and kisses her daughter's forehead. Receiving a brightly smile she told her daughter to clean up at the bathroom and after that they will eat for breakfast. The little Takamachi run to the bathroom while she make the bed. When she was finish her daughter run to her and she carries the child to their kitchen. The time goes by so quickly and they decided to take a bath together because for a few hours Hayate will come soon. They take a bath and after that they proceed to her room. When she pick the box and open it. She hold the dress to her and her eyes widen in surprise. Her daughter also in her room to wear her own clothes saw the dress and awe with it.

"Nanoha-mama is so beautiful!" jumping to see a beautiful woman.

"Mou, Vivio-chan I'm not beautiful. The dress is the one who is beautiful." Embarrassed to her own child.

"Nah ah, mama is the one who is beautiful. And Vivio never lies." She walk to her mother and hug the legs of Nanoha. She can't still reach her mother's waist.

"O-okay if you say so." Nodding to her daughter she smiles to her and continue to wear the dress. After her, she helps her daughter to fix her clothes and tie the young blonde's hair. Nanoha in other hand just let her hair down. When Nanoha is going to put some make up, Raising Heart in form her that Hayate is already in the front door. She is not still ready and her daughter knows it so the young Takamachi said she's going to open the door for her. Deciding that she is now nervous for this, she decided not to put anymore make up. She doesn't want her shaking hands to ruin her face anymore. She thought, 'simplicity is beautiful' but in truth she's just nervous and don't know if her face is okay. She went downstairs and saw in the living room 7 people in a cosplay and wearing a mask excluding Vivio, Hayate, Rein and Zafira. She was confused to see many people in her living room.

'Hayate? What is going on and why they are in a cosplay and wearing a mask?' Nanoha said telepathically to Hayate.

'Hey sexy, good afternoon I think you should use some manners. You are so beautiful with that dress. You should wear that kind of the dress frequently. But actually anything you wear looks beautiful on you. I guess the saying is true. _The_ _dress looks beautiful if the wearer can carry it_, yes? Hehehe I never have been wrong to know what best for you. Will you wait for a minute okay? I just want to see their reaction. Calm down. You'll see. ' Answered Hayate.

The 7 masked people stand and look at her with awe. Some of them have their jaw dropped, eyes twinkle and some smile to her. Nanoha is wearing a blue dress. Her dresses is just a little bit above her boobs and see her cleavage, spaghetti strap and have one split in the side that can easily see her thighs. They didn't know that the Commander requested Rein to take picture of them. The Commander spoke to them like an authority.

"You 7 finalist of the Yagami tournament are lucky to see personally the famous Ace of Aces to wear my creation. As can you see, this is only a special occasion which is decided that whoever choose by your one and only Hayate Yagami, Nanoha Takamachi and Vivio Takamachi will be her future husband. So if you want to back out now please inform me now." The Commander proclaimed.

Some can be heard gasps and some can be seen eager to win. But Nanoha was also shocked by the revelation. She doesn't know anything that the Commander was talking about so she started to ask.

"Hayate-chan will you please tell me _what's happening_?" now a little bit irritated.

"Before we start, I will show you what happened a few days before but please let sit down first." As they settle down to sit. Hayate asked Rein to show a video. As it is playing, Nanoha can see a mock battle or we can say a tournament. It is consist of 7 groups, A-G. Each group consists of 20 contenders but only one will remain for the finals. Each player can only use a weapon given by the admin so that the identity of the contenders is hidden. And also their requirement is to wear a masked. So, when the video is finish she looks at the 7 finalist and asked Hayate.

"What am I, a trophy? I never heard something like that happened these past few days. This happened near the field where I'm training the new forwards, and I didn't notice it?" Nanoha still shocked about what was happening.

Hayate holds the hands of Nanoha who is sitting beside her said. "It is because we put a powerful barrier so that you will never feel the power/energy they are using that time. I make it a secret to you because surely, I know you're going to join at this and make the tournament just a mock battle to you. So I can't afford to make anyone spoil and ruin my plan. I told them if anyone will say something to you or even give a hint, I the Queen of the Night Sky and Commander of RF6 will haunt them until they see the heaven." Hayate smiling at her.

"You don't need to do that. And I think they are not afraid of what you said. They want to see what you will do to them to see the heaven. They're blushing and giggling when they saw me. I think you should hide now." Threatened Nanoha.

"Oh you. Why should I hide? Maybe later I'll show them what heaven's looks like hehe. You see they are blushing and giggling because I sent all of them a letter informing that the tournament prize is to be Vivio's father. They want to be your partner in life and make Vivio happy." Said Hayate

"All of them?" asked Nanoha

"Maybe not all of them, but almost. You see they like you, some are idolizing you and some are really love you. If not, why joining the tournament and get hurt? I know your doubting about this that's why where having a marriage interview right now. We're going to decide about this, you, me and Vivio. But if you can't decide for yourself me and Vivio will pick for you. Right?" Hayate look at her right side to see Vivio sitting beside her.

"Unh! Surely, I can find mama a nice partner!" exclaimed Vivio.

"Bu-but?!" stammered Nanoha.

"No buts. So let's get started! No one's backing out?" she looks at the 7 finalist who shake their heads. "Good. Now let see who won in the group A. Ah, Reo Kawamura? This is your screen name right?" asked Hayate.

Raising her right hand the woman said, "Hai!" Standing and bow to the three.

This makes the two Takamachi giggle to her. Nanoha thought for a second asked, "Why Reo Kawamura and who these Reo is?"

Hayate who is in between Nanoha and Vivio, laugh so loud that all of the people inside the house look at her. She doesn't want to spoil the fun so she stops. Hayate looking at 'Reo' as if nothing happened let the small woman to continue.

"Ahm, because someone told me I look like her. I mean the characteristics. If you asking me who 'Reo' is I didn't know too. I just picked that name because it's the first thing that came in my mind." The small woman who is blushing now looks at the other way.

Hayate who is forcing herself not to laugh, suggest Nanoha to search .com with her name. When Nanoha saw and read the details her eyes get wide, blushing so hard and look at the woman.

"Vita-chan?" Nanoha asked the woman and all the people inside the room look at her. This make the woman beside Nanoha start to turn around and hold her stomach forcing to stop her laughing.

The woman twitch hearing her name and said, "How did you know?"

Nanoha didn't answer her but asked Vita, "Is Hayate-chan the one who told you that you look like 'Reo'?" she got a nod and Nanoha sigh. "The character is not a bad person or anything. She really is cute like you Vita-chan but the other details about this 'Reo' should not be discussed here. Maybe when we see each on the training ground, okay?" she got a nod again.

This time Vivio is the one who talk, "Ne, Vita-neechan? I thougt you're my husband? I don't want you to be my father."

This makes all the people look at Vita again. They can feel a black aura emitting from Nanoha. The combat Instructor ask her daughter what she said and the girl just smile at her mother. This makes the mother twitch and look at the red-head girl who is now sweating so hard.

"I can explain! We are just playing house and-and she wants to be the wife so I decide to be the husband. That's all!" Vita now scared for her life.

"Mou, Vita-neechan. You promise you will be my husband forever and ever, right?" said Vivio while pouting.

"No! I mean yes. No, argh! Whatever, sure when you get older you will forget about that." This makes Vita get a little bit sad.

Nanoha saw this, she stand, walk and hug the Knight of the Iron Hammer. She gentle patted the hair of the Knight and asked, "Why you join the tournament?"

"Because I-I promised you that I will protect you from harm that I didn't do from that incident until now! That's why I make a new promise that even I can't protect you, I will protect your daughter until my last breath. You're important to me and all what is important to you so I will protect them from the bottom of my heart." She hugs Nanoha too.

Nanoha smile at her and gentle broke the embrace and cup the cheeks of the Knight saying, "You don't need to do those things because you are also important to me too. You are not at fault to what happened that day. It was my mistake and I'm thankful that you are there when I need you. So please don't blame yourself anymore?" she got a nod and she continue "So I think this is enough, right? Why don't you rest a little to my room and we can talk again later." The small red-head girl nod at her brush her hands to her eyes who is now crying and went upstairs with Rein accompanying her.

"You know, you are the only one who can make her like that. Sometimes I think who the true Mistress is." Hayate pouting at her best friend but Nanoha just sit beside her and not said anything anymore.

"Is Vita-neechan will be okay?" Vivio worried about Knight, asked.

"Of course Vivio-chan. Vita-chan is really strong so she will be okay. She just need some time." Looking at Hayate she asked, "Who is next?"

"Hmm… Now our lovely Princess is eager to know about our finalist. Let see… In group B, 'Kaitou Kid'?" question by Hayate.

Standing, the said person walks in front of Nanoha and take her hand to kiss the back of it. The brunette blush at the gesture, the man suddenly flicks his hand which is the one that time is empty and a red rose appear. He gave it to the brunette and smile. Hayate and Vivio are giggling at Nanoha's side. The two keep whispering and then Vivio start the questioning.

"'Kaito'-niichan, are you here to steal something in my mama's house?" the said man look at the child.

"Yes Vivio-chan, I'm here to steal the heart of your mother, because I'm the Phantom Thief." He is still looking at Nanoha when he said all his line.

This makes the Commander raise her eye brow. "Are you aware that we are the enforcer of justice? We don't like bad guys."

"Of course my lady, I'm gladly to be arrested if you two lovely ladies are the one who will capture me." He is going to say something again when suddenly they heard a loud bang in the front door. This make the people look in that direction and saw a man standing. It went straight at 'Kaito' who grab his right hand to handcuff him and the other use for the man who enters the house.

"Sorry Nanoha-san for the commotion. This stupid fool playing cassanova again and I'm sorry about this." Apologize of the man.

"Hey Vice-kun, I'm not playing cassanova here. I just want to help a damsel in distress. And- Ow! Why you do that?!" 'Kaito' rub his head that Vice smack

"Verossa!" Vice shout at Verossa who shuddered at his outburst. "We are really sorry guys and we are going leave now."

'Sorry Nanoha-san and Hayate-san. I guess there is someone who already captures my heart. But hey, I'm serious in joining the tournament. I can't help to be with beautiful ladies like you.' Nanoha and Hayate can feel that Verossa wink at them.

"Ahm? Vice-niichan call 'Kaito-kun' Verossa right, mama? Is that Verossa the one who is Sister Carim's brother? Uncle Verossa?" the little blonde asked her mama.

This makes the two brunette hang their jaw at the revelation. Nanoha felt that Vivio tug her dress so she answer her daughter. "I guess so, sweet heart. If we think about it, Verossa-kun loves to wear white. If this 'Kaito Kid' always wears white I think that's the reason why he chose this character."

'Ne Hayate-chan? Do you know that Verossa-kun and Vice-kun are…..?' asked Nanoha telepathically.

'I didn't know Nanoha-chan. Maybe we can ask Chrono-kun or Carim-chan about this.' this make the Commander smirk that Nanoha didn't saw.

Returning their attention at the 5 remaining finalist, Hayate proceeded to read the next finalist.

"In group C is, 'Sayaka Miki'. Is she the one from PMMM?" curious about choosing this character.

"I know that! Mama and me always watch that anime. She much more like you, Aunt Hayate." Vivio can't stop her excitement for the character.

"Really? I thought Material-D is my look alike? And I'm a little bit feminine than her." Pointing at 'Sayaka'.

"Is that so? Hmm, yeah you much more like Material-D. Sorry about that." Facing 'Sayaka, "Then, please tell us Miss why you chose 'Sayaka-neechan'?" Now beaming with joy, Vivio claps her hands with happiness to see one of her favorite character.

Scratching her head, she looks at the child and answer. "It's because we are both a little tomboyish, we are confident and a little brash, and we uphold a strong sense of justice and adopt a heroic attitude as a magical girl. But actually my friend is the one who told me that I'm much look alike 'Sayaka Miki'. But I guess not physically."

This makes the two brunette nods in acceptance on her answer. Vivio who sat beside Hayate stand, walk in front of 'Sayaka' who still sits in her seat look at her from top to bottom and said, "Hmm, you know 'Sayaka-neechan' I feel I know you. If your friend said you look like her because of her attitude. There is someone like you that I know that _is_ really like her, and Nanoha-mama know her very well."

'Sayaka' blush at this and look at Nanoha. Confused about what her daughter said, she tilted her head and think carefully. When she remembers what her daughter said her eyes widen and look at 'Sayaka'. She's going to say her real name when suddenly again, they heard the bang of the front door. Of course they look again at the direction of the front door and so someone standing in there. This person walk behind 'Sayaka' and pull 'Sayaka's' right ear.

"What do you think you're doing, Subaru? I thought you are rescuing someone in the middle of the sea but I was wrong and saw you here?" shout of the new comer

"Wait Tia, it hurts! I finished the mission early and I receive a letter about the tournament. I forgot to tell you because I-I really want to win, that's the only thing that is in my mind that time. You see, I want to-to help Nanoha-san an-and protect her and Vivio-chan. I really admire her so…" blushing, she looks at Nanoha

This makes the sharp shooter shocked, she step back a little bit at Subaru. She didn't notice that Nanoha is already in her (Teana's) side and hold her left hand. Nanoha smile at Subaru and pat her head. Now this time Teana saw Nanoha and look at her like she wants to hit Nanoha.

"I'm really happy about what you said and did Subaru-chan but I think if you will say that kind of words, Teana will misunderstand you. I know you're not good in words so please talk to her what really inside your heart. And you don't need to do this too. Okay?" Nanoha look apologetically at Teana

Teana who was angry a while ago now confused about what Nanoha said and look at Subaru. Subaru hug Nanoha mumble in her embrace, "So you don't want me to be Vivio's father?"

Laughing at the childish forward, "Nyahahaha, you can still be her father but she prefers you as her oneechan. Do you take it or leave it?"

"Mou, I think I'll take oneechan because I don't have any choice other than nothing right?" Subaru, still pouting

"Nyahahaha I don't want to die now. I'm still looking for a father for my daughter, right Teana-chan?" Nanoha wink at Teana

Teana blush and started walk to go outside the house when Subaru run to go after her. 'Sorry Teana-chan, this kid is really slow in this kind of thing. Please take good care of her' Nanoha said to Teana telepathically. As respond, Teana wave her hand in the air as a sign to say goodbye. Nanoha giggle at this because she knew that Teana is just embrass at what she did and maybe blushing at what she told her.

"I think we should change the title as 'Guess Who's the Next Person Who Will Enter the House' or 'The White Devil's becomes Cupid'. Really, if it's not to Vivio I'll ask you to marry me right here right now." Staring at the 4 people in front of her, "And for you 4 finalist, are you sure no one will come here again to interrupt us?"

2 finalist shake their heads and the 2 remaining finalist look down in their feet. This make the Commander raise her right eye brow. "You two, what group are you, your screen name and why are you looking down?" she asked

The man with blue hair said, "Group D, Eriol Hiiragizawa. I don't know why the others knew about this even though this is classified as I remember. So to answer your third question, I have a feeling that there will be someone going to enter this house again for me."

"Same here. I'm in group E, Ellis McGaren." Said the blonde woman

Nanoha now settled to sit next to Hayate inquired to them. "You see I'm not really mad if you have already someone in your life that will burst to my house and destroy my front door. But please tell me right now before they kill me why are you two here? This is not a play to you two isn't?"

"Of course not!" they said in unison

"You see, there is someone who is really in love with you. And she's not here, but if she knew this surely she's going to fly here and tell you to stop this." 'Eriol' burst out

"My sparring partner too. I know she is dense but she really loves you more than anyone here." 'Ellis' cry out

"So I'm here to tell you that there is someone who really loves you and Vivio so much!" said simultaneously

The two look at each other. They said the same long word when suddenly the long awaited bang finally came. This time no one dare to look at that direction because they already know what will happen next. As the story line already portrait the same pattern, the two figures that enter the house finally came. And of course the remaining people inside the house still shocked who the new comers are.

"My, my, my Sig-chan, I didn't know you like Nanoha-chan?" a blonde doctor holds tightly at 'Ellis's' shoulders

"When you are young, I know that you have a crush to Nanoha-chan. But I didn't know that you still want to marry her." The brunette said while holding also 'Eriol's' shoulder

Sweating so hard, Nanoha help the two finalist. "Ca-calm down, Shamal-sensei and Amy-chan. Please listen to me?" The two said female stare at her that makes all the people scared for Nanoha because they look like they will attack her anytime soon. She explained what the two said earlier and the two ladies smile as if nothing happen.

"Ow, you're really a good friend that's why I love you so much!" Shamal-sensei take off the mask and kiss Signum's cheek

"If you're worried about her so much, you can go in her location and drag her here. It's not your problem that she is so slow. Let this be her lesson for letting Nanoha-chan wait for so long." Amy's index finger touches the tip of the nose of Admiral Chrono as if she scolding her husband.

"Now then, we should leave and let them play some more. Sorry for interrupting Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan. And of course we will get this kittens, okay? chao~" Shamal wave dragging Signum out of the house

"Oh, think that we didn't even come here, okay?" Amy looks around and wave to somewhere."Hello to my lovely babies and Lindy-kaasan." dragging Chrono out of the house, still waving

Chrono and Signum sigh. 'Nanoha-san/Takamachi-san sorry' the only words that they said to Nanoha telepathically.

"Nyahahaha I was scared to death! Even though I'm the White Devil, I can't win to a jealous wife/fiancée." Suddenly Nanoha remember the action of Amy. She can't find anything to where Amy was looking at so she asked Hayate about that. "Why is Amy waving somewhere there and greeting Lindy-san and her twin babies?"

"Don't mind that crazy woman." Hayate said a little nervous. She shifts the conversation to Zafira. She asked the Guardian Knight to go outside and stop anyone who will intervene again. She is already tired of all the commotions that are happening. Now her plan is in motion. She concludes something about the early revelations and just a little more, what she really expect to happen is now in front of her. Hayate said something to Vivio telepathically and the young blonde look at her. The young Takamachi look at someone Hayate mentioned to her and smile brightly. She claps her hand and beam at her mother. This make Nanoha wonder about the action of her daughter but shrug it off when the two remaining finalist stood.

"Nanoha-mama! Look, look! He is cosplaying 'Negi Springfield'! The one we watched the other day. But I think he much more like 'Albert Chamomile'." Vivio told her mama

"Shhh… Vivio-chan, it's rude!" looking at the man, "Sorry for what my daughter said. I think its suits you, I mean the character. Please forget what my child said." Nanoha scratch her head

"It's okay. I think she's right. Maybe I can use Chamo when I'm shapeshift hehe." 'Negi'said a little bit shy

"Eh, you mean the 'Chamo' in NMNM? The one who is a pervert, steals lingerie and- hmmm….!" Hayate was cut off by Nanoha

"Nyahahaha sorry again for that. Ahm 'Negi-san' right? What group are you?" Nanoha change the topic to stop to humiliate the poor man

"Really it's okay and yes that's the one. Ferrets and Ermine Elves really look alike so I'm used to it. Oh, and I'm in group F." he answered

'Ferret?' both Hayate and Nanoha telepathically said

"Unh! 'Chamo' is really cute like Uncle Yuuno when he is in ferret form. I love both of them!" The poor man now red in embarrassment because of Vivio

"Yuuno? I-it's that you?" stuttered Nanoha

The said man nods and takes off his mask. He stared at Nanoha and smiled. This makes the brunette feel embarrass at him and look the other way. Hayate feel the awkward atmosphere in the room, she cough and look at the last finalist. She wonder who that person cosplaying too. She doesn't know about this character but when she looks at the cosplayer she reminds her of a knight. King Arthur, a knight who is legendary hero of England (Non-administrated world 97).

"Group G, this is the last. Altria Pendragon? Is this a character in an anime, manga or what?" Hayate asked

"Hai! She's one of the main character in a visual novel. She appears on many games and I'm sure you will love this if you will try." Answered 'Altria'

Seeing that there is a resemblance of a person she really missed this pass 9 months. This piqued her interest in 'Altria', she asked "Why do you choose this character?"

"Why?" thinking thoughtfully she answer, "Because are the same! We are knights, we will fight for the person we love even it cause our lives. It doesn't matter to us if we get hurt or die. As long as we know those people who is important to us is safe. So, we have the same conviction that's why I choose her"

Nanoha smile at her and add, "If that so, do you think you have a chance to win? As can you see I'm looking for a father and your last rival is a man. And my daughter already said she loves Yuuno-kun… So?"

'Altria' look downcast. This make Nanoha feel sad and hurt for this person for what she asked. But 'Altria' began to speak again and stare at the blue eyes of Nanoha "I know I have a chance even I'm a woman. I'm not saying this because I'm confident of myself. It's because you're still talking to me and asked me. If you don't, from the start when you saw us you should already question why women are here. But no, you never do that. That's why I love you. You never judge people. You always want to listen to them first. Those are the things why I fall madly in love with you."

Then she look at Vivio "You love Scrya-san right?" she got a nod "Because his so cute, right" another nod "But do you want him to be your dad?" This time Vivio shakes her head.

"I love Uncle Yuuno, but I love him as my Uncle. And Nanoha-mama doesn't love him in that way, right mama?" Vivio smiling at her mother

"Ah, eh, you see Vivio-chan…" Nanoha can't answer her because she doesn't want to hurt her friend especially in the presence of others.

Hayate know her so much, intervene in the conversation. "Vivio-chan, Yuuno-kun will be a great father. Just give him a chance, okay?"

The young blonde is reluctant but nods for her Aunty. 'Altria' in the other hand was getting mad at Hayate. "Who are you?" Pointing at Hayate. "The child already said she doesn't want to. So don't force her to the things she doesn't like. And who are you to choose for them? Stop butting in!"

"Who I am? Are you sure you don't know me? Every single people in Mid Childa knows me and FYI I have the right to choose for them. I'm the one who organized this, that's why you are currently here. And didn't you hear earlier that I'm the one will choose who will be Vivio's father? Especially now, Nanoha can't say anything and Vivio is still a child for this. I do this for MY niece and best friend. It's for them I did this. And this is the only thing I know that I can do. But you? Who do you think you are to say something to me like that? Did you do something for them? Did you even care for them before this? Huh? Now what? Can't say anything? Tsk! If I were you I will get-!" Hayate was suddenly startled when 'Altria' was already in her face and staring angrily at her.

"Shut up!" 'Altria' shout "I don't care if you are the Commander of RF6 or the Queen of the Night Sky. Your name or title here is not a reason that you can use. Even though you're the organizer or whatsoever you still don't have the right here. Their feelings are the most important and that's the only thing I will accept. I know, there's nothing I did for them at the past. But I always care about them. I really do. That's why I accept all long time missions because I don't want any bad things will come to them or for anybody here in Mid Childa. But I guess the real reason is to run away for this feeling that will ruin our friendship, Nanoha." Her recent anger was long gone when she look at the blue eyes of Nanoha. "I did my best in our mission to escape but you and Vivio always in my mind. I try to forget but I can't. Both of you now occupy my whole being. But when I want to fight for the both of you and tell you everything, a letter was been delivered for one of my team. This makes me realize that if I didn't do anything right now I will regret everything. It's a good thing that things are already stable and they let me go. But even though they don't let me, I fly here no matter what even I die. Because without Nanoha and Vivio, Fate is no more." Fate now is crying

Fate mask was suddenly been take off by Nanoha. She gently pulls Fate to embrace. She slides her hands in the back of the Enforcer to comfort her. Nanoha spoke, "Shhh…. It's okay. I'm still here and so Vivio. I'm glad you're safe and…. welcome home nyahahaha." Nanoha push gently the Enforcer and cup the red cheeks. Her thumbs brush off the liquid in the face of Fate and smile to her brightly.

"Ehem, we're still here you know and Nanoha-chan. I think this is already decided, right Vivio-chan?" the young blonde nodded eagerly

The Enforcer, who is previously happy in the gesture of the brunette, now looks like a child that's going to cry…. again. Seeing this, Nanoha patted the head of Fate and said, "Yeah, I think so. Sorry…. Fate-chan." She smile lightly to Fate and kiss the cheek of the Enforcer who look in the floor really sad. The remaining people inside the house were really shock at this. But the tallest brunette didn't care in their reaction. Nanoha walk in front of Yuuno and hug him tightly. Yuuno didn't know how to react was just like a stick standing there while Nanoha hugs her. Suddenly, his reactions change the atmosphere in the room. First his eyes wide in surprise, then looks hurt and then he smiled after.

Yuuno broke the hug but Nanoha kiss him in the cheek "Oh, its okay. I understand. Thank you very much Nanoha-san. Of course we still be. And I'm sorry too." Yuuno looks around and said. "Hey guys, thank you for today. I have lots of fun. See you soon!" he bows and left the house without letting the remaining people say anything.

Now confused, Hayate and Vivio asked, "Nanoha/mama are you sure about this?"

"Eh? Of course I am. I always choose the best." Smiling so brightly of the combat instructor

"Sorry, I think I should leave now." The Enforcer said

Nanoha tilted her head in confusion "Where are you going to Fate-chan?"

"I-I" Fate trying to stop her cry

"Silly Fate-chan. This is your home. With me and Vivio, right? Or are you going to leave us again? I thought you want to be her father?" Nanoha pout at her

"Eh?" Hayate, Vivio and Fate now confused at Nanoha

"What? Didn't Fate-chan won? I chose her. Is there a problem in that?" her pout still in there

"My God Nanoha! I thought you really choose that ferret. I mean Yuuno-kun hehehe. But, gosh Nanoha I'm going to have a heartattack because of you!" Hayate really was scare

"Unh, Nanoha-mama really is great! Even I was shock when you said 'sorry' to Fate-san." Hugging her mama in the legs while saying that

"Nyahahaha I didn't mean like that. I said sorry for because I need to talk to Yuuno-kun but telepathically." Smiling at her daughter

"What did you say to Uncle Yuuno?" asked Vivio

"Hmm… Sorry sweetheart, it's a secret between me and him. It's that okay Vivio-chan?" Nanoha request to her

"Unh! So, Fate-san is the winner! Yeahey! I really knew that mama will choose Fate-san." she proclaimed

"Eh? Did you already know that 'Altria' is Fate-chan?" she got a nod, "Really? How? I don't even recognize her that she is Fate-chan."

"Because Aunt Hayate told me so." She point at the Commander who is now ready to leave

"HA-YA-TE-CHAN!" now the flame of the White Devil is on

"Wa-wait! Let me explain!" she look around to see if Rein is still in the room but unfortunately to her the said unison was nowhere to find. "I-I just want to help! I know already that she loves you but that fool is so-so slow. You in the other hand still in the process of ahm, er, puberty? 'Nyahahaha' joke?!" the White Devil hold her shoulder tightly that makes the commander flinch at the hold. "So-sorry, it's just you are really busy and you don't have any time to see other people. But I know you also like her, right?"

"If you don't know you should shut up! You don't have to do that. I don't want you to be caught by the higher ups just for me. I'm not worthy and what if something bad happen to Fate-chan for what you did?! It's a good thing there's nothing happen and you should be thankful for that." Locking her eye in the commander she continue. "But really, thank you very much. You really the _best_ best friend in the whole wide world. " she kiss Hayate's cheek and smile. The commander was blushing not because of the kiss but the simple word her best friend told her. "Hey Hayate-chan, I didn't like Fate-chan…" Hayate was really confused for the up and down words of Nanoha. "… I love Fate-chan." Nanoha said looking at the blonde.

"Woot, woot! I think our top Enforcer is speechless and I think she looks like a stone now. She never move in her spot when you start to hurt her feeling." Tease of the Commander

"Nyahahaha I'm sorry Fate-chan. I just really miss you. Will you give me a favor?" still nothing, Nanoha still continue. "Will you give me a hug, please?"

They wait a few seconds when the Enforcer start to move. She hug Nanoha tight and bury her head in the shoulder of the brunette. Nanoha call Vivio and Hayate to come closer to join the hug. The two smile and join the hug.

"Ahm, Fate-san?" tug the costume of the Enforcer who now look at Vivio. "Can I call you now Fate-mama?"

This makes the heart of Enforcer thump. She nods eagerly and squeezes the liitle hand of Vivio. "Thank you Hayate,Vivio-chan and you my love." Nanoha blush in the pet name. They hug for a few minutes when suddenly they heard a bang in the direction of the front door.

"Wah! Is there someone who wants you Fate-chan? And what happened to Zafira?" now scared for her Guardian Knight

"Fate?" Nanoha smiled dangerously. Vivio and Hayate hide in the back of the couch scared for their own lives in the danger Nanoha's aura is showing.

"Eh? Me? I don't know anyone who will come here for me. I promise!" waving her hand

"You said you're doing some paper works?! You cancelled our date for your some little fun? I know you want to help Nanoha-san and I'm happy about that. But you, how dare you to say it on the live tv?" the intruder pointing at someone

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" Nanoha and Fate shout simultaneously

"Li-Live? As in, the whole Mid is watching us now? Who did this?" Nanoha now panicking

"Who else? There is only one person who can do such a thing. But actually Nanoha-san you look so sexy on television. It's thanks to Ginga Nakajima who call me to watch channel 46 and I was shock to see my little _tanuki_ is playing cupid for you." said the intruder now smiling

"Tanuki? Now I know why I told you to hide." Nanoha and Fate now looking at the back of the couch

"'Nyahahahaha' now I know too. I should listen to you sometimes. Your prediction is now getting good, is Carim-chan teaching you?" asked Hayate

"Oh no, my sweet tanuki. You know, you're the only one I _want_ to teach about the things I know. And maybe as a payment you let me see the _heaven_ you mentioned earlier? Or is there somebody already in your mind for this evening?" Carim Gracia kneeling on top of the couch looking down on Hayate

"Hehe, yes? It's you my love. I think I can show you the heaven's later when we go to my house?" Hayate who sits in the floor look up at Carim smiling nervously

"Oh my! I thought there is someone other than me. You really have a good taste. So, should we leave now? I think Nanoha-san and Fate-san wants to be alone, right?" Carim wink at Nanoha and Fate

'Hayate! Go, before she change her mind and destroy my house. I keep in my that Ginga wants some revenge and don't care when it will happen as long as you will be take down. It's a good thing you know how to make her calm.' Nanoha said telepathically at Hayate

'Of course! Don't underestimate the Commander of RF6. Yeah, I'll keep that in mind too. Carim never watch anime that's why I put this live in that channel. That brat!' Hayate start to stand and walk now dragging Carim outside the house but before they vanished Hayate said. "Good luck. I'm rooting on you guys. I'll see you again, okay. Love you all, Takamachi family!" the two wave goodbye and vanish.

"Wow, this was tiring nyahahaha. Come sit with me you two." Nanoha sat in the couch and hug the two blonde.

"Yeah, that was cool! We are even seen in television. Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama I love you!" the little blonde squeezing her mother's tighly in her small arms

"We love you two Vivio-chan. I wish it's already stop. Rein and Vita still upstairs right? Maybe we can ask them where Hayate put the camera." Asked Fate

"Yes, lets ask them later. Ne, Vivio-chan are you really okay that I chose Fate?" hoping her daughter is okay at her decision

"Unh! Nanoha-mama, I told you that night that whoever mama chose, I'll support her. Whoever mama's love, I'll love her too. Because if mama is happy, Vivio is much happier!" said the little blonde

Nanoha feels so lucky to have a daughter like Vivio so she kiss the little blonde so many times that the child giggle at her. The older blonde was a little bit jealous that Nanoha know about this start to kiss her too in the cheek and she hugs the two blonde tight. Nanoha now is so happy that her family now is complete. The end.

Gowd! First of all please I'm really sorry for the wrong grammar, tenses, everything. I'm not really good in English. That's why I did this to try my English skills. Second, this is my 2nd story but 1st for a one shot. I think it's boring? Nyahahaha sorry? I think I'm a reader not a writer I guess. Third, this is freaking long for a one shot, right? It's just, there's a lots of thing that was coming to my head but because I'm not really good in English this happened. Oh guess no one cares right? Fourth, I'm not good in describing things. Maybe because when I look at the person I don't care about what she/he wear or even the hair etc. And lastly, I have small confident so I really don't know if my story is just a repeat of something or the sentence keeps repeating.

I think the only thing I'm confident in here are the characters they cosplay. That's my own opinion in what they look alike. Not only physically but also their attitude.

I'm okay in any comment but please be gentle nyahahaha. It's still hurts. And if all the comments are not good I think I will not continue to write my 1st story.

Salutes for all the writers in there. Now I know that writing is really, really, really hard. Writers are the best.

p.s. it took me 2 and a half days for this and it gives me headache until now. God!

And thank you for you who read my boring story hehehe…. Arigatou! 'bow'


End file.
